jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Memorial Album (album)
}} '''Memorial Album is an album by American jazz trumpeter Clifford Brown composed of tracks recorded at two sessions in 1953 and originally released on the Blue Note label in 1956.Clifford Brown discography accessed January 28, 2011 Apart from a few obscure recordings, the album represents the first tracks recorded under Brown's leadership. The 2001 RVG Edition of the album features a re-organized track listing and remastering. The first six tracks on said edition were originally released as Lou Donaldson/Clifford Brown - New Faces-New Sounds (BLP 5030), whilst tracks #10-15 were released with the title New Star on the Horizon (BLP 5032), issued in 1954. Also featured here are several alternate takes originally released as Alternate Takes in the U.S. and More Memorable Tracks in Japan as bonus tracks. Ultimately, Van Gelder points out in the CD booklet that "the original LP mixed various sessions in incomplete form", whilst the CD reissue "presents the music of each session as it was recorded and in complete form."2001 liner notes Reception Blue Note collaborator Bob Blumenthal called the compilation an early chapter "in the tragically brief legacy of one of the greatest musicians in jazz history. They helped introduce trumpeter Clifford Brown to the world, contributed to his meteoric rise to prominence, and set an incredibly high standard for debut recordings that successive generations have found difficult to match." The Allmusic review by Alex Henderson awarded the album 4 stars stating "Recorded in 1953, the material on this 18-track CD isn't quite as essential as some of Brown's work with drummer Max Roach in 1954 and 1955, but is still superb... Casual listeners would be better off starting out with some of Brown's recordings with Max Roach; nonetheless, seasoned fans will find that this CD is a treasure chest".Henderson, A. Allmusic Review accessed January 28, 2011 }} Track listing 2001 CD reissue # "Bellarosa" (Elmo Hope) - 4:14 Bonus track on CD reissue # "Carvin' the Rock" (Hope, Sonny Rollins) - 3:56 # "Cookin'" (Lou Donaldson) - 3:14 # "Brownie Speaks" (Brown) - 3:46 # "De-Dah" (Hope) - 4:51 # "You Go to My Head" (J. Fred Coots, Haven Gillespie) - 4:19 # "Carvin' the Rock" Take #1 - 3:51 Bonus track on CD reissue # "Cookin'" Take - 3:08 Bonus track on CD reissue # "Carvin' the Rock" Take 2 - 4:05 Bonus track on CD reissue # "Wail Bait" (Quincy Jones) - 4:02 # "Hymn of the Orient" (Gigi Gryce) - 4:07 # "Brownie Eyes" (Jones) - 3:56 Bonus track on CD reissue # "Cherokee" (Ray Noble) - 3:27 # "Easy Living" (Ralph Rainger, Leo Robin) - 3:44 # "Minor Mood" (Brown) - 4:34 # "Wail Bait" Take - 4:07 Bonus track on CD reissue # "Cherokee" Take - 3:42 Bonus track on CD reissue # "Hymn of the Orient" Take - 4:01 Bonus track on CD reissue Original 12" LP (1956, BLP 1526) #"Hymn of the Orient" #"Easy Living" #"Minor Mood" #"Cherokee" #"Wail Bait" #"Brownie Speaks" #"De-Dah" #"Cookin'" #"You Go to My Head" #"Carving the Rock" New Star on the Horizon 10" LP (1954, BLP 5032) #"Cherokee" #"Easy Living" #"Wail Bait" #"Minor Mood" #"Hymn of the Orient" #"Brownie Eyes" Personnel Tracks 1-9 *Clifford Brown - trumpet *Lou Donaldson - alto saxophone *Elmo Hope - piano *Percy Heath - bass *Philly Joe Jones - drums Tracks 10-18 *Clifford Brown - trumpet *John Lewis - piano *Gigi Gryce - alto saxophone, flute *Charlie Rouse - tenor saxophone *Percy Heath - bass *Art Blakey - drums References Category:Albums